


Twelve Days - Five

by abbykrieger



Series: Twelve Days [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykrieger/pseuds/abbykrieger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So then there’s that time he gets lost in Paris - he’s young as a wobbly lamb, never been there before, one moment he’s checking the luggage and next he’s lost in the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days - Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bienfilatre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bienfilatre/gifts).



So then there’s that time he gets lost in Paris - he’s young as a wobbly lamb, never been there before, one moment he’s checking the luggage and next he’s lost in the street. Falls in with a pack of lads, nice enough, rent boys, guess they have those everywhere. Stay friendly, he thinks, pick ‘em off one by one. Play it right, they get more trusting the fewer there are. Brilliant! First of them’s got an appointment with some toff for painting, going to be a nude sketch in oil, can you believe what they get up to in Paris. He’s so curious once he’s left the corpse behind some sacks of fish grease and yesterday’s baguettes he goes up to the address himself, straightening his collar on the doorstep at the appointed hour, pressing a grubby finger to the bell.

"I'm here. I'm the model." Enjoys the words. Could get used to this. Does a nice picture maybe I won't even eat him. "I'm here for Mr. Sargent."


End file.
